The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to methods, systems, and accompanying user interfaces for facilitating configuring and using software applications in networked computing environments.
Mechanisms for configuring and using networked software applications are employed in various demanding applications including, suites of interoperable Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software applications running on different servers of a server cluster or cloud system, cloud computing applications used for scientific research purposes, social media content aggregating websites, and so on. Such applications often demand efficient mechanisms that may be configured and operated seamlessly from various different computing interfaces and systems.
Seamless configurability and operability of networked computing applications are particularly important in enterprise computing environments, where multi-instance integrated software applications are common, and where inefficiencies in configuring the software applications and user interfaces may be costly.
Conventionally, certain enterprise networked computing applications may be accessible via one or more customizable webpages. Enterprise application implementations often involve webpages that may run multiple instances of applications that are associated with different web services, where each web service may call content or other webpages from different content servers. The content is collected and displayed to the user via a single webpage interface. The resulting so-called aggregated webpage may have various windows or portions of content from different websites hosted by different web servers.
Conventionally, configuration of a networked software application, such as a website that employs plural scripts, may involve calling one or more web services and/or Application Programming Interfaces of different servers.
Configurability or customizability of the resulting aggregated webpage can be important for user productivity. However, conventionally, mechanisms for efficiently implementing such customizability are relatively inefficient and may require that the user access the aggregated page through the same server or system through which the page was configured.